Perfection Is Good Enough
by adragonsshadow
Summary: Time Travel AU. Harry died after defeating Voldemort. Hermione made a deal with Death in order to save everyone she loved from their deaths. Luna comes along and things get complicated with a young Tom Riddle.
1. Prologue

"Come on 'Mione," he whined, not noticing how Hermione tensed up at the use of her old nickname. "Don't be such a bore. Come out and party with us for tonight," he begged, ignoring the tension that filled her shoulders.

A bitter laugh bubbled up in her throat and escaped her lips as she thought of all she had lost and how hard she had fought to bring it all back.

"Oh Hermione," she started in a mocking tone, like that of two Gryffindors that would come to adventure through these halls. "Why don't you come outside to play? Hermione, stop being such a stick in the mud. Hermione, books aren't the only friends you have here." She chuckled again, managing a more hollow and empty sound than her friend had ever heard. "I know all about being a bore. But you know what? I don't care. You can go party and get drunk all through the night. I'm going to stay here and live my life the only way I know how to. By surviving."

After that peculiar speech she once more absorbed herself in her reading.

"You can't be serious Hermione," he asked, confusion and curiosity battling for dominance in his voice. "We're only fourth years! There's no way that a little homework can mean surviving, whatever you mean by that."

"And here I was believing that this was supposed to be a house of cunning individuals who recognize how important knowledge is to staying alive," Hermione spat.

He took a step back, only now realizing how much of a mistake he had made. He realized just how far she was pushed over the edge. Her voice trembled, the fingers that automatically closed her current book were shaking, her eyes darted to his face and back to the scuffed wooden table in front of her.

"Jus go away Sev. Before someone gets hurt."

"But I would never hurt you!" He protested, confusion shining through his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I know," Hermione replied in a small, tired voice. "I know."

~OoO~

**A/N:**

**BOOM! New prologue and hopefully style of writing!**

**No promises on the rest of the story though...**


	2. The Dark Lord's Legacy

**Disclaimer: Please, please, pretty please, can I be J.K. Rowling for a day? No, alright fine Universe I've always wanted to toss my hopes and dreams in a black hole.**

"Luna! You put the dragon's blood in first! Not the thestral scales," Hermione scolded as the blonde brewing a particularly poisonous potion beside her flinched.

"I just don't see why we have to make all these! I mean we aren't going to kill anyone while we're doing this spell," Luna said frustrated, as she carefully set down her scales and grabbed the flask of dragon's blood beside her book. Muttering curses about potion masters and a few choices where inventors could shove their poison.

"These are for when we get there Luna. I don't trust any of the teachers to give us a potions lab and these will be hard to come by even with the war going on."

"Granger speaks the truth!" Snape proclaimed making everyone laugh loosening the tension in the room. "If those Gryffindorks become your friends you won't be able to go two steps without them."

"I'll have to be in a different house," Hermione said. "I don't know if I could bear to be around the Marauders or Lily back then." _Especially if James looks anything like Harry_ she thought and shuddered. _But I can change it,_ she thought determinedly. _I can make it so that he'll survive, he won't die until I see him in a white beard._

_Well that's a tall order for you fill within a year of being at Hogwarts._ Luna interjected.

Hermione playfully sneered at Luna. _But you'll help me right?_

Luna rolled her eyes paying close attention to the knife in the Gryffindor's hand._ And they call me the daft one. Yes Hermione Granger, I Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, promise as a Ravenclaw and a member of the Order of the Phoenix to always stay by your side. I promise to support you through the hard times and celebrate the good times. To heal everyone I can and help to prevent the killing of millions by going back in time to kill Voldemort and his horcruxes. Good enough for you?_

Hermione smiled relieved, _Yes that's fine Luna_.

"Hermione," Draco asked nervously touching his left forearm, "When did you restart the wards? And which ones did you restart?"

"I started the Anti-Apparation, Unplottable, Forget-me, Glamour, Invisibility, and detection wards for unwanted visitors and Death Eaters," Hermione said then looked horrified. "I forgot the Undetectable wards didn't I? Damn," she said looking furiously down at her left arm as it started to burn. She pulled up her sleeve and underneath her Dark Mark her skin was blinking a silvery color.

Luna glanced down at the brunettes forearm and swore. "How did the Ministry find us? And why the bloody hell did they bring 30 Aurors? Well I can understand that three Death Eaters in an old abandoned house is weird, but I thought that Aradia controlled everything?"

"She does," Draco replied grimly. "But perhaps she just found what is left of the resistance fighters and might need something more than the normal entourage."

"We need to get out of here," Hermione said. Everyone looked around at the empty spaces where there used to be an assortment of potions and books.

"Great Hermione now any more secrets for us?" Seamus asked drawn in by the sound of explosions at the front of the house.

"Undetectable Extension Charm everyone. Basic skills, really must you ask? Now can we get out of here? There have been enough deaths in this day-" she was cut off by the laughter of a legacy in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Order of the Phoenix," Aradia spat. "This is what the resistance is?" she asked and laughed. A real evil laugh. None of the silly sounds that the Muggle cartoons make. "I'll give it to you though. Just five people leading all of these attacks on the Ministry and my rule? Impressive. Although I imagined that the 'Boy Who Lived'," she quoted Harry's nickname with her fingers and her dad's wand, "would still be here too. Oh wait. He died didn't he? Just another little baby, a child, who didn't know power. Who didn't know the full extent of what you all could do." Everyone looked at her oddly. No one ever thought of how Harry had 'used', his friends to their full extent. She laughed at their looks.

"What? You thought that I would just let you go with a fight? No, no I'm not that daft. I want you to work with me. Not even for me. Just with me. Don't look at me that way Hermione. I know that what I want goes against my dad's ideas of a perfect world. But I can change you. So that you are a pureblood." Draco and Hermione snorted inwardly. "So that you will be recognized as the brilliant witch you are. And not as the sidekick of the bloody Harry Potter." The Order flinched and stood a little straighter, but Hermione seemed to be lost in thought. She was looking dreamily at Aradia.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Aradia asked gently. "Wanting to be known for what you do and not what you parents did? Or your friends? I think your friend Ronald also thought that. Wanting to shine amongst your peers. To be seen for your talents. If you joined me, as a friend, a partner, we could solve all the problems of the Magical world. The Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand would be at your disposal." Hermione nodded in what looked like a trance.

"You could help me make a better world for us. Curing all sorts of diseases, better elf rights, better rights for everyone making them all equal and happy." Hermione started waving her wand around at her side creating swirling patterns with a white shimmery substance, which looked suspiciously like a patronus. Suspicions were confirmed when the dementors who were following their 'Queen' drifted back through the stairs to the main level of the house hissing at the happiness that radiated from downstairs.

"You could be happy Hermione. Away from the threats that handicapped your learning. You could stay at Hogwarts, and have access to any reading material you would want. Hell, you could go back to Hogwarts for your seventh year at Hogwarts. All NEWT level classes right? Me too." Aradia snapped out of a trance that the future of the magical society had put her in. Hermione was still waving her wand around at her side except now it was making disturbances in the air like it was extremely hot.

"So what do you think Hermione? Do you want to change things? Do you want to make life better for everyone you love? For everyone here?" Aradia gestured to the four around her all looking at her concerned for the mental state of their leader. Hermione tended to get a little emotional when the deaths of her friends were mentioned. She either blew up cursing everything in sight and muttering to herself or just stood there unintentionally crying and silent thinking about what she could've done different to save them.

There, then, in the middle of the basement on a cloudy August night Hermione Jean Granger lost it. She started weeping into her hands her wand back inside the pocket of her cloak.

"You promise? You promise on your life and the life of your father that you will uphold your part of the deal?" Hermione asked childishly through sobs. As her tears receded she looked around to find her friends surrounding her and Aradia nodding but looking sadly at those who protected her. Draco starting to tremble and Luna swaying on her feet looking sick.

And then someone screamed.


	3. Finding Family

**Disclaimer: Although we all are looking forwards to a new novel by our Queen Ms. Rowling, this author has none of the creative writing ability that she possesses.**

Meanwhile, in the minds of our Resistance fighters.

_I don't ever see why they do the change-over-to-my-side-and-I-won't-kill-you-or-you r-friends speech every time, _Draco complained.

_Well Draco_, Hermione started.

_No, no, no we're fine 'Mione. We really don't have to hear your whole lecture on the criminal thought process,_ Luna said quickly.

_Thanks Luna. That saved me snoring and getting in trouble again, just like school, _Seamus said dreamily.

_Why thank you, I have practiced_. Luna replied a bit smugly.

_Oh shut it you two,_ Hermione said blushing. Everyone else burst out laughing.

_Hermione, if you had the chance to change to a different school would you?_ Draco asked somewhat listening to Aradia's rant.

_Yeah probably, I found this really nice summer camp that I want to try. _Hermione said. _Especially after what I've been through, I think I would fit in well._

_What's it called?_ Severus asked curious.

_Camp Half-Blood_, Hermione replied, _that's all I'm saying_.

_Can I go? _Draco asked.

_No,_ Hermione replied.

_But I'm your brother! _ Draco whined.

_Wait, wait_, Seamus interrupted. _You two are related? And no one told me?_

_Oh. Um… Oops?_ Hermione asked turning towards a growling Seamus.

Luna decided to save her friend. _Well you see, since we have the time, there is this really, really old pureblood American family called the *** line. They are insanely rich and don't believe in anything that Voldemort says. They had twins before the war started, Hermione and Draco. But they had to move out to America so that Voldemort didn't kill them by not following his orders or the Ministry because they were a pureblood family that did believe in pureblood relationships, but for different reasons. They figured that having more pureblood blood in them that it would increase their ability to do magic and make better wizards and witches. Wait, no I'm not making sense. Hold up. _Luna pondered how to make it simpler to understand.

_So basically, they gave up their children to two different families. They gave Hermione to the Grangers because they weren't able to have kids and so that Hermione would be protected by ignorance because they were Muggles. They obliviated her parents so that Voldemort wouldn't suspect anything._ Snape said.

_And then they gave me to the Malfoy's because my 'parents' had a kid, but then Voldemort decided to kill him because they didn't follow his instructions._ Draco started._ But my parents are cowards and didn't uphold their promise to the ***'s to keep me away from Voldemort._ He ended bitterly. _And look where that got me._

_Yes, yes,_ Snape mused. _Stuck inside a cellar with some of the smartest and bravest people in the world getting a lecture from the Dark Lord's daughter rather than killing muggles for sport and having to hunt down these people in front of you. _Draco had the decency to look a bit ashamed as he took in the soldiers around him.

_ How did you know? _Seamus asked_._

_ Your girlfriend, _Draco replied enjoying the Gryffindor's embarrassment_. She told us that she found a branch of purebloods while she was in America that had this necklace. _He said pulling up a picture of three smaller triangles making up a bigger one with an inscription on the inside_. It's the *** family seal. Hermione and I both have a necklace that has this as a charm. We knew our parent's didn't give it to us but couldn't remember where we got them._

_ Where was I? _Seamus asked_. This sounds like big news._

_ You were on Dumbles' unfinished mission, _Snape said.

_ Oh really? I thought that you were off snogging Tess, _Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

_Oh shut it, _Seamus said._ You're all just jealous. _After that there was a silence that made him uncomfortable and he remembered that all the people around him had lost one that they really loved. Like were going to marry. Snape and Lily. Hermione and Fred. Luna and Neville. Even Draco had found a Gryffindor girl. _Damn. Sorry guys that must've been torture to see us together._

_ It's not that bad. You were happy, _Draco said._ In fact, it's not anything compared to the Malfoy manor cellar. _And Hermione and Draco shivered, the word torture bringing up bad memories.

_ When was this? _Snape snapped._ And why?_

Hermione started to tremble, as did Draco so Luna decided to answer albeit she was still spitting and simultaneously trying to soothe the two. _You know that Hermione was tortured there right? _Snape nodded. _Well it is partly that. And partly when Hermione was gone those few weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding. _She dropped into a whisper_. They tortured her, had a vampire bite her. And Draco was part of it. He tried to get them to stop hurting her, and they started torturing him too. Not even just for information. It was so that she'd stop helping Harry and just give up. _Luna then started trembling too, but this time from rage_. They raped her multiple times and crucioed her even when she was sleeping. They whipped Draco and cut him all over his back and arms because they wanted her to see what pureblood looked like. And those bloody bastards will pay for that._

_ Who? _Was all Snape asked.

_ Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Aradia Riddle, and someone named Kaleb. _Luna spat out. _ They are all going to get hell when we go back in time. Pranks, dueling, you name it. They are on my permanent 'To Kill' list._

_ She held all this back? _Snape asked_._

_ Yep, for a good year she was able to overcome the stress and horror of her nightmares. But after she got tortured again she just couldn't handle it. She shared her memories with me and I didn't see everything. I still have nightmares. _Luna and Seamus shuddered.

_That was stupid Granger_, Snape said. _You should never let those people_-

_She was kidnapped at her house and wasn't able to do magic. But one thing she held onto was the knowledge that she never screamed. She never cried. _Luna said firmly, defending her best friend.

Seamus rolled his eyes. _You were about that brave Luna. You survived a good month or so in that cellar not knowing if your friends had lived or died, whether you would be able to get out until Harry came. You were able to stand up after they had crucioed you until you constantly had dreams about that. Don't you remember? You were strong because you overcame that, you put it all behind you and just kept going._ He finished wincing but proud of his 'little sister'.

_I shall do what must be done_, Hermione and Luna said in unison. Laughing afterwards.

_I think we broke Severus,_ Draco stage whispered to everyone. Snape just stood there somewhat openmouthed like a fish face in those Muggle cartoons.

_I'm surrounded by Gryffindors_, he complained.

_You're one too_, Hermione said. She had acquired Harry's memories when he died, fun fact about blood binding. So now she had three sets of memories in her head, or rather her hands. Harry's memories in her head plus her own and then Ron's obscure thoughts in a vial inside her bag.

_ Alrighty well, we should probably start to leave now so everyone in front of me. I'm going to cry and ask if she'll keep her promises, and then shields up and apparate away._ Hermione said.

_I'm not feeling so well 'Mione_, Luna said starting to sway on her feet.

_Me neither_, Draco added starting to tremble.

_It's the full moon isn't it tonight?_ Hermione asked Snape and Seamus. Both nodded to her.

_Damn._

Someone screamed, no howled.

And chaos ensued.

**This is a chapter all about the resistance fighters having a little Legilimency conversation. Going off of the idea that if you can use Legilimency and Occlumency you are able to communicate with those able to do the same. So basically it's like they are using FaceTime except you don't have to have Wi-Fi to use it.**


	4. Of Torturing and Curses

**Disclaimer: You honestly think that I write like J.K. Rowling? I'm flattered.**

Seamus and Snape started casting protective enchantments around their group and Hermione started killing Death Eaters. Aradia was just standing there amazed at the stupidity of the Resistance fighters. She started casting spells when she grew to notice Hermione reading her mind.

Severus Snape was the first to go.

He was dueling one of the ministry members who seemed to be a pureblood, for he knew a large assortment of dark hexes and charms that could spell trouble for anyone who crossed him. Hermione was fighting with a knife in one hand her wand in the other trying to make her way to Snape and disapperate with him so that he would know where to go.

He had made eye contact with her and started to say, _Take my mem_- then he hit the floor.

He was stabbed through the rib cage, so he still had a few breaths left and he used them to cast a protective spell around Hermione, then to send her all of his memories. She passed out only to find herself in a forest with Draco hovering over her and smelling salts under her nose. She felt her eyes go red and sent him the memory of her Potion Professor's death. His face drained of all color resembling a ghost more than a courageous resistance fighter.

She drew her wand to her temple and pulled out a thin somewhat tainted lock of memories and stored it in a vial hooked in her robe. She returned to battle now almost glowing with the magic that she held. Her movements were precise and flawless without a hint of emotion. She was starting to turn into a robot, a slaying machine that never stopped to think about who or why she was killing.

Draco Malfoy was next to fall.

Hermione and Draco were fighting back to back and he was just killed. He was fighting handing out all assortments of dark and NEWT level hexes he even started using the Avada in his mentor's name. Hermione and Luna got chills and then he was just on the ground.

He dropped like cement, just bang-boom dead.

Hermione apparated with him to the campsite that he had taken her to. Taking a moment to mourn his death. Her brother and her new mentor. Dead. But time still ticks by no matter how much she hurt, so she returned to the fight in the basement of the refurbished home of the late Potters.

Hermione Jean Granger was now an unstoppable force. Killing everyone in her path to the Dark Lord's daughter, whom she vowed to kill slowly and painfully and fully. As she neared the reason to all of her misery the Death Eaters got smarter and started backing up from her and formed a circle around Hermione, Luna, Seamus, and their master; it was a big basement.

"Aradia Emiline Riddle," Hermione called, smiling at the flinch Aradia gave at her father's birth name. "I am Hermione Granger, Leader of the late Order of the Pheonix and best friend of the famous Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. This 'boy', the 'child' to put in your words defeated your father and survived death twice. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the greatest villain of all time. I have come to avenge his death and those whom your ruthless plague has killed. You killed my family and my childhood. Prepare to die." And with those words out she started one of the most intense rage fueled duel that she had ever participated in. Luna and Seamus fought off the horde of Death Eaters who still remained trying to protect their mistress and kill off the sorry peasants who stood in their queen's way.

She was crucioed multiple times. Aradia had carried on her father's love of torture and starting just avoiding Ms. Granger's spells and crucioing her victim. Hermione only twitched, her rage filled her up leaving no room for pain or weariness. She backed Aradia into a corner, using her extensive knowledge of dark hexes and curses.

Hermione was owner of the Elder wand, powerful and against a disarmed witch, deadly. She raised her wand her eyes glowing red stars to Aradia and started torturing the girl. Crucio after crucio each coming more forceful than the last, breaking the pampered princess of dark.

"Hermione," Luna warned as she came closer. "Hermione! HERMIONE GRANGER! You disgust me you know that? You are so against anyone killing and torturing for fun or just to avenge others. And you go and do it more than anyone. You are a hypocrite! You say that you stand for equal rights and freedom for all yet you hate and demonize those who have done you wrong. You are just like them and that is what makes you a Gryffindor. You will do whatever you want, house rights and having more acceptance with the school yet you prank Slytherins and your whole house is a bunch of bloody cowards and hypocrites!" Luna was screaming now, catching the attention of Seamus and a few of the Death Eaters. Hermione stopped her spell but still glared at Aradia.

"I understand Luna," Hermione said her voice even. "Thank you. Aradia I will kill you quickly, say hi to daddy for me."

BANG. Hermione whipped around to see what the noise was and Aradia disapperated.

"Seamus!" Luna cried grabbing for the sandy hair of what was left of her Hogwarts family as blood appeared gushing from his stomach. Hermione sprinted over to the fallen figures of the Order and disapparated, tears finally running down her face.

"Seamus. Seamus! Look at me, look me in the eye. Just don't die on me," Luna begged as Hermione applied the wards around their little 'campsite' still shaking and muttering to herself cursing herself and Aradia, and Voldemort, and no, she couldn't bring herself to hate Luna. _It's because she's right, isn't she? That all of Gryffindor was made up of cowards, who couldn't be themselves or who they wanted to be because they had to live up to the standards of others? Ah, Ravenclaws, always right aren't they?_

"I'll try not to. But you know, whenever I try to do something it blows up in my face," he said his voice raspy and amused.

"A gun. They brought a gun? Again? Why do we not have Kevlar? After George and Molly we should at least think about it," Luna muttered as she examined his stomach. Hermione was cleaning up her Slytherin friends looking longingly at her brother and mentor. As she came back a sense of horror washed over her. How many people had died today? Snape, Draco, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Neville, George, and Harry. She saw Luna shaking and ran over.

"How long?" was the only thing she asked. Luna started to cry; heart wrenching sobs that cut Hermione to the core.

"Maybe a few minutes," Luna got out through her sobs. "They put some sort of charm on the bullet that makes the wound impossible to heal and starts to decay your body from point of entry. And those stupid bloody cowards are going to pay for that, over and over again." She finished deadly serious, like when Neville died and she had vowed to kill every single one of the bastards that was there. She did, and tortured a good lot of them. She was scary then, just crazy and uncontrollable. _Just like me a few minutes ago_ she thought, but then was floored by a thought _Seamus was like a brother to her_, _he was there for her when Neville died at the last battle, and then he was there for her even in DA._

_ Got that right, _Luna replied more than a little angry.

"Seems like 'Mione is not the only one with anger issues," Seamus rasped still smiling. It wasn't sad itself but it made tears stream down Hermione's face. She remembered all of the dead ones that he would be seeing again. Harry, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Severus, Draco, Albus, Dobby, Neville, and Ron. Many other faces and names were also in her mind all of those who she met fighting as the Resistance. Everyone she had come to know fighting that snake faced conceited git had been able to take years off her heart, she felt like she was a little kid around them, which was enough to break Hermione down into tears. Feeling so innocent and free to do whatever, to follow her dreams.

"Just say hi to everyone for me Seamus. Tell them that we'll fix it. That we'll make it so that they survive," Hermione said starting to shake, as the memories of her loved ones surfaced.

"I will. Is it weird that I'm looking forwards to dying? I mean I really don't want to stop living but now I'll be able to see Angie and Harry and Ron again. And Tess," he finished tears streaming down his face at the remembrance of his girlfriend. To Hermione and Luna she was a sister. Tess had been in this war for longer than anyone else, fighting against her pureblood parents since she was born. They had found her on the run with more knowledge of dark hexes and curses than anyone they knew, including Hermione. Seamus was the only one who could talk to her without getting a hex in his face. Voldemort himself killed her but not before she took down almost half of his army.

"No Seamus," Hermione whispered. "I miss them too." Silence overtook the forest that they were camped in all birds and animals were silent, as if awaiting his death. Luna froze then bowed her head, her tears enough of an answer to Hermione's unasked question.

A light mist set in soaking them both to the bone as Hermione kneeled next to Seamus a sudden picture of serenity. Two hooded figures kneeling next to a sandy haired youth with tears making tracks through the dust and grime that covered their faces after a long day of fighting.


	5. The Weasel and the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I'm not one to wish for things but… pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl ease can I have HP? No? Fine then.**

"Luna don't forget your potions," Hermione warned as her only non-biological sister left started her spasms.

And Draco Septimus Chase started howling too.

All Hermione could think was,

_He's alive._

_ He's alive._

_ Draco is still alive._

She snapped out of her trance as Luna started howling and was somewhat surprised to find herself mere inches away from her brother with a nice white potion in her hand that she then forced down his throat. As his skin rippled like a mirage Hermione sprinted over to Luna and forced another white potion down her throat. Luna in turn fumbled inside of her robe drawing out a red potion that looked black in the shadows of the forest around them. Hermione took her potion without question and started rippling not unlike Draco only a few seconds earlier.

"I do have to say Hermione. You do wear your red eyes very menacingly," Draco wheezed as she crawled over to him and started checking over his being looking for injuries.

"Really?" she asked her eyes switching to grey, "I always thought that it made me look more like a vampire. I mean like a muggle one, the actual ones are somewhat odd looking. I mean black eyes. Black? Not even brown or gold just black? It makes them look like Se-" She choked but kept going. "Se-Se-Severus," she said forcefully, "with only orbs of black just staring into your soul an-an-and" she finished quietly her eyes changing to green and closing savoring the memories of her other brother.

"Severus Snape was a brave man Hermione. He survived Nagini and Voldemort. It wasn't your fault that he died," Luna said wincing at the horcrux snake that she was locked up with in her months in the Malfoy Manor. "He knew he was going to die and he accepted that. It wasn't your fault and neither was Seamus' they both knew. They both accepted their fate, and so did your brother." Luna finished gesturing to the ragged boy on her lap.

Hermione looked down quickly relieved to see the rise and fall of his chest. Something started to drip onto his face, which was odd because it had stopped raining after Luna started turning into a wolf. _Hmmm, it must've been one of our wands unintentionally, I wonder what color my eyes were._

_ They were blue, _Draco said._ And then red, then blue and now they're grey and puffy. Hermione Jean Chase, are you crying?_

_ Yes? I don't want to lose you Draco. _Hermione started to sob._ I don't want to lose my family. I don't want to lose my sanity. I don't want to lose anything. I just-I_

_ Shhhhhhhhhh. Just shush pretty girl. You are going to change all of this. I will not know you like this but you will still know me. You can change it, just take care of yourself and I'll see you in a better life. _Draco whispered. _Just take care of yourself. Luna,_ the blonde jerked her head up not really paying attention to their conversation. _I have Seamus' memories. I expect you to look out for my sister got that? Please? And here's my memories. She's not in a state to take them now, _he finished dryly glancing up at the horrified face of the brunette who he had come to know as his sister. _I love you Hermione. You'll take care of yourself and see me in a while. Don't worry._

_ You're just going? Just like that? No effort to fight? _Hermione asked angrily.

_I was going to die anyway princess, nothing could stop it. I've been fighting this too long. I've escaped death so many times. Just remember my name. Remember me you clever girl and change it all. Take care of yourself and start ruining the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle._ He finished quietly with a hint of rage and just stopped. Just dropped into her lap with no resistance. A pleasant smile lighting his deathly pale face and drooped. Her grey eyes stared into Luna's dull blue ones as Hermione's last hope faded away with the breath of her brother.

_You can't just sit here forever Hermione_, Luna urged as the brunette stared off into space not responding to food or potions. _You can't just mope forever, just think of what Molly would say! 'Hermione Jean Granger you look a bit peaky darling, I'll fix you a biscuit and some chicken. Fred and George-' Hermione? HERMIONE! No, no, no don't die on me. Don't die on me. Hermione!_ Luna's cries grew fainter as Hermione faded into a mirage of memories all having to do with a certain red headed Weasley.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, I BLOODY HATE YOU, YOU COWARDLY BASTARD! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO BEING A GRYFFINDOR! YOU INSOLENT, CONNIVING, BLOODY WANKER! YOU BARON SPOILED BRAT. You ran away, from Harry and me you ran you bloody coward! Stand and fight me like the Gryffindor you said you were! I don't care if you thought your parents were dead! Do you know how much I've given up for this freedom? Do you know what I would do to make sure that everyone survived? I was tortured over and over for Merlin's sake! I don't give a damn that you saved Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World!

"I have no childhood, no happy memories to go back to when I'm sad. I had to grow up and act mature so that you two wouldn't get killed! I had to keep you out of trouble all the time, 'Professor I'm sorry but could you please look at this' while you two ran off and did stupid childish things that have gotten people killed. It is only time until it is you lying dead on the ground being mauled by Greyback or getting hit by the Avada. And what you did by leaving me and Harry. I am not sure that I have any respect left for you. Come within ten feet of me again and I will kill you." Hermione finished in her head deadly serious. "Are you clear? Ronald Weasley?"

"Crystal," he replied shaking and pale.

"Good now get lost before I change my mind about not killing you here," she finished with a dismissing gesture towards the redhead who looked half dead and absolutely terrified of the witch in front of him who seemed to be crackling with energy. Lightning shooting down her fingers and poofing her hair up like a cat.

After they had made it to the Room of Requirement before the great battle. Hermione immediately started looking for Fred and George who could always provide some her with some new offensive spells. And a few jokes to calm her down, Ron had just been an annoying prat again, and she was fuming.

"Hermione! Well if it isn't my favorite sweetheart, how has Ron been? Still a prat well, he's Ron isn't he," Fred said giving her a hug. He had always been sweet on her for some reason.

"Yeah sorry. Just a little mad, so any new products I can test out? Or you know help design?" She asked a little anxious for the jokes and something to take her mind off of murder.

"Yeah we've got this one that we've been meaning to try out," Fred finished looking oddly at Hermione.

"Yeah? What does it do?" she asked a little scared by the curious look she was getting from Fred. Luckily George answered.

"It makes the people that you touch glow, like a bright neon color. So this one," he said pointing to a paper covered in neat cramped handwriting "will turn them green and blue and pink we think. We haven't had enough people to test it out on. So…" he finished looking pointedly at her.

"So you want me to go and risk my life out there just to see if we can get a tracer, I guess, on some Death Eaters?" The twins nodded uncomfortably.

"Well it's safer than some of the stunts I've done with Harry and your brother," she avoided saying a few words that would've gotten her two new enemies "so how does it work?" They explained the basis of the spell and she listened while looking around for the so called 'King' of Gryffindor, whom she found off in a corner snogging, Cho? Out of all the girls in the school that he now probably has a choice at he chooses Harry's ex-girlfriend who probably still isn't over Cedric? And then the trauma with Harry leaving her? _Boys_, she thought shaking her head.

"Got it Hermione?" Fred asked following her gaze to Ron over in the corner. He shot Ron a disgusted glare which was lost on the boy in question.

"My brother ladies and gentlemen," he announced and started mumbling curses as he stormed over yelling at his brother. She stood to follow him when George put his hand on her arm.

"Be careful with him Hermione," George said quietly, "when he fell for you he fell hard. Don't hurt him."

Hermione a little shocked at that confession choked out, "I solemnly swear I won't hurt him."

Fred came back as if called by George, _Interesting_, Hermione thought. But that was the only thing she could think of before Fred slipped his hand down to grab hers, pulling her towards the door she had seen Harry go down not so long ago.

"Where-" she started to ask but a finger came up to her lips effectively shutting her up. She realized that they were on the third floor, in the room where Fluffy had resided a mere seven years ago.

"I'm sure you remember this place," he answered dryly. She nodded in awe looking around at a storage room, filled to the brim with WWW supplies and pranks.

"What do you want me to fight with?" she asked, amazed at all the bombs and tricks that surrounded her.

"How did you know?" Fred asked, confused as to how she had known he wanted her to fight with his 'weapons'.

"I know you," she replied teasingly. Practically skipping around the room she peered down to where the trapdoor was, and nearly jumped back in surprise. Below her was a pit of green flames that looked to be slowly eating away at the stones below. _This looks familiar_, she thought.

"Greek fire," the redhead proclaimed, "Got it off a chap down at the Hog's Head a while back. Georgie dropped it though, and we had to relocate it to that basement. It stretches to where the Mirror of Erised was and everything up to there is destroyed."

"Why?" she asked perplexed as to why they would need these things. "Why are you even here? I mean you obviously don't like your brother all that much right now and I'm hardly a soldier."

"You," he took her by the shoulders tilting her chin up to look into his green eyes, "You are everything that keeps people going from day to night. You are a Gryffindor to the core but you don't always believe it. You are always sticking your head out for others and taking the blame for things you didn't do. You're as smart as any Ravenclaw and have more loyalty than a Hufflepuff. You are the reason that I came back to fight today and the reason that I won't let anyone die. You inspire so much love and kindness and acceptance that it's impossible not to like you. You are Hermione Jean Granger, Muggleborn, smartest witch of your age, and the girl I love."

Hermione didn't even have time to think of anything other than _'the girl you love?' _ Before she was being snogged so passionately and thoroughly that she stumbled backwards. Or would've had she not been running her hands through the redhead's beautiful hair.

And they didn't give one single thought to what was happening outside.


	6. Redhead Boys and War

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, although the Polyjuice Potion I nicked from Hermione is working wonders isn't it?**

"Well," she said flushing "that had to happen sooner or later." Glancing up at Fred she broke out into a grin as he looked stupefied that she knew this was coming. "Let's go and try out that spell now shall we?" she asked the mute boy beside her who nodded and walked with her in a daze.

"Wait," she called thinking hard as robed Hogwarts students walked past. "Is there any way to delay the spell? Because I don't think that 'Headmaster' Snape would let this go unnoticed and I wouldn't put it past him to punish the Gryffindors who are still here."

"I must ask again why haven't you been with us on our products from the very start of our business? You'd have been a perfect assistant!" Fred exclaimed a little too loudly for her liking. She put a finger to his lips and grabbed his hand, transfiguring their robes into those of Hogwarts students and giving them glamour to look younger as they ran towards the Slytherin Common Rooms. He started at her in awe but quickly refocused as a large crash came from the third floor windows near the Ravenclaw tower. They hid behind a suit of armor to find their transfiguration teacher talking to Harry, about some spell or charm of sorts. Flitwick turned up soon after along with Luna appearing out of thin air, _Or the invisibility cloak_, Hermione thought and grimaced as Luna winked at them and smiled at their clasped hands. _Shut up Luna_, she grumbled and internally blushed.

"We need to go back," Fred whispered very, very close to her ear, _What would happen if he died?_ She thought feverishly, _What would I do without him? Would I just stop? Would I go insane? _She jerked out of her worried thoughts seeing figures starting to run down the halls. _Just don't die Fred. Don't die without me._

"Let's go through the Kitchens," she whispered back her voice shaking, "We can help the house elves get out of here."

"Why don't we let them fight? I'm sure that they all have some sort of a person to fight for, even Kreatcher. I mean at least this way they won't die for nothing or be slaves after this is over," he said looking over his shoulder at the stupefied brunette behind him.

"I could kiss you right now," she breathed her turn to be awed by the ginger in front of her. A horde of students tramping down the halls shook her out of her reverie and as they were caught in the mass of nightrobes and limbs their robes changed from Slytherin green and silver to Gryffindor gold and maroon. _Just another fun little trick that you learn from Minerva_, Hermione thought smugly to herself clutching Fred's hand like it was her lifeline, because in a way it was.

"Look," he whispered grimly, she squeezed his hand tightly dreading what was to be seen, "it's Harry."

"Duck!" he yelled as they got out and were swarmed with Death Eaters and Slytherins. _Just my cup of tea_, she thought and started shooting curses and hexes every which way she could with her stolen wands. _Let's try out that new spell now shall we? _She grinned evilly and neon pink and green jets of flame started to consume her attackers making them easy targets for the Order. _Draco?_ she asked. Looking around shocked she spotted him as he literally flew down beside her to help defend against the Death Eaters that seemed set on swarming her. _I thought you were after Harry! Or was that just an illusion?_

_I could ask the same thing princess_, he responded sarcastically as she growled at him.

_How many times have I told you now? DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! Good gods Malfoy, you're going to get yourself killed here_, she remarked smugly as he lay on the ground clutching his pounding headache that yelling through Legilimency caused.

_You have no idea how much I love your Protego's right now_. Draco said slowly getting off the ground mumbling something about being sore.

_You don't need them though_, she said sourly, _you have your 'godly' amulets and blessings_.

_You could've had some too_, he said shooting off her neon spells to mark the Death Eaters whom he didn't want to personally kill, _these work very well. Give your 'boyfriend' my thanks_.

_I never wanted those, I don't want to be like them, and would everyone stop it about my 'boyfriend' we've only been… Wait, how do you know that? Never mind, just never mind _she said quickly as she realized they never were as alone as they thought.

_There he is_, Draco said smugly grinning at her red face, _Why don't we go and say hi?_

_ Okay. Maybe this time he won't hex you for being with his girl, then again, _she started, seeing the rage in Fred's eyes as he took down the remaining neon Death Eaters_, maybe not._

_ See you later princess, _Draco replied quickly.

_Later ferret_, Hermione replied evilly, already planning his transformation when they met again.

"Hermione!" Fred called from his spot on the staircase, "Do you need some help turning Malfoy into a ferret?" he asked, "Because I know some very good-" She kissed him savoring the feeling of his lips on hers as the chaos surrounding them faded to background noise.

"Now don't go about killing yourself alright?" Hermione asked after she pulled away from him. "I don't want this to be a once in a lifetime thing." Fred grinned down at her and wrapped his arms protectively around her as an explosion rattled the hallway they currently occupied.

"Well then, let's go catch some Death Eaters shall we?" Hermione asked, looking above to see black shadows that flew past.

"Wait, wait, first off, you can apparate? Now that's just not bloody fair," Fred whined. Hermione smiled and turned on her heel evaporating into a white jet of flame that flew around knocking all the Death Eaters to the ground leaving them to Fred, and other members of the Order.

She forced herself to skip over the memories of fighting, she had enough of those to last her a lifetime, even her hopefully new one. As she slowed down her memories she flinched at the change in scenery. She told herself, _it's not real, it's not going to happen, you can change it, you can stop it._ But even her pep talk didn't stop the scream that left her mouth as she saw herself and Fred's broken body on the ground.

_Oh Fred, my dear gorgeous Fred, what happened to not getting killed? _She thought as she screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice was gone and her magic almost depleted. She looked around and was not at all surprised to see that there was no Hogwarts where she was standing, a crater filled the hall; the celling was rubble on the ground. She knelt next to Fred's body on a raised island in the middle of the crater; black robed bodies filled the trenches below her.

"Hermione?" George called from the end of the hall. All she could do was flinch as she saw the pain break in his eyes, making his face much more different than the bleeding ginger's she cradled in her hands.

"No. Nonononono, NO!" George finally screamed and apparated himself over to her side. She stood up calmly brushing the dust off her 'school robes' and let the brothers say goodbye.

"George," she shook the boy weeping over the broken body of his brother, "George we have to go. We can't stay here forever." She tried to keep her voice calm but it cracked as she finished knowing that there would be no more nights of rest for her, Molly, or George.

"We can't just leave him here," George yelled tears still streaming down his face.

"I'll apparate his body to the infirmary George. But to do that I need you to stand up," Hermione replied more soothing than she thought she could manage to be. He nodded and stood up, the rage she knew was there starting to fill his eyes.

After that everything was a blur. Bodies filled the halls, neon Death Eaters dropped left right and center as Hermione and George made their way down the halls. A path of destruction and death trailing behind them.

Neither cared which Death Eater had killed Fred, but then again, their masks all looked the same, so every death was given a meaningful ending. They tortured, burned, drowning, suffocated, a broke spines, and cracked skulls, yet no death gave them the satisfaction of revenge. Except for Bellatrix's.


End file.
